Samantha's Point of View
by Anastasia Who
Summary: My first Stargat fic. This is after the episode 'Heroes' . Watch that first. This is Sam's thoughts during and after the battle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate A/N: After seeing the episode Heroes I had to write this. This is my first Stargate film so if you read, please be nice. Major spoils for the episode 'Heroes'. I suggest you watch that first. If some of the words are not correct, please forgive me. This is in Sam's point of view, by the way. I am planning to do one with Daniel's POV and Teal'c POV. I'll see if anyone likes this or not. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Heroes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samantha's Point of View  
  
Gunfire raged endlessly. The battle seemed like it never would end. I feared how many would be lost when it eventually did. I shot a few rounds from my gun, killing a Jaffa trying to hide behind a rock. My radio cackled and I heard Dr. Frasier's voice over the intercom. She needed more time to try to help someone.  
  
We needed to get back to the Stargate. We could not keep fighting this endless battle. Too many people's lives were at risk. Yet, we could not leave anyone behind. We would not leave anyone behind. Their lives meant too much.  
  
As these thoughts drifted through my mind, I looked over to Colonel O'Neil. He looked back at me. Suddenly I had a bad gut feeling. I pushed it away quickly. This was war. It was only natural to have those feeling, but I could not dwell on them.  
  
I looked back to my left. I thought saw something creeping through the trees. Had it just been my imagination? Or had someone been there?  
  
Colonel O'Neil must have seen it as well. He carefully got up from his hiding place and crept towards the trees. I saw a Jaffa on his blind spot to the right. His staff pointed at O'Neil.  
  
Before I could even react, he fired, hitting O'Neil in the in the side. Fear rushed inside of me. I found myself screaming, 'No'.  
  
I was hardly aware of Teal'c shooting the Jaffa responsible, as I ran to Colonel O'Neil's side. Hoping beyond hope that the shot had not killed him, I ran. I quickly reached his side. As I saw him on the ground, my heart wept. As I looked at him, so many thoughts ran through my head. As I saw him on the ground, I couldn't help but regret.  
  
Because of our job positions, we were not aloud to have close contact with each other. Still, I could not deny my feelings for him. No matter how much I tried to suppress them, they were still there. Now here he was, lying on the ground, possibly dead, and I had never told him. I had never told him those three little words. But how could I? We worked so close together, but we were not aloud to have a relationship. It was against regulations.  
  
I wordlessly placed my fingers on his neck, dreading what I may find. My heart leaped as I felt a pulse. It was faint, but he was alive. I tried to rouse him.  
  
"Colonel, can you hear me?"  
  
Teal'c was at my side checking how O'Neil was as well. As I looked up at him, I saw a faint hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Colonel?" I tried again.  
  
This time he looked up at me. "Carter?" He said weakly.  
  
I gripped his hand. "I'm here, sir. You're gonna be just fine."  
  
He gasped a painful breath and drifted unconscious. I knew he needed to get help. He needed to get back to the Stargate.  
  
"He needs medical attention quickly." Teal'c said as he looked around.  
  
The Jaffa were fading out. Perhaps we could make an escape. I look around and notice a medical team nearby. I signal to them and they rush towards me.  
  
"Teal'c are there any more Jaffa around here?" I asked him as I help get O'Neil on a stretcher.  
  
"Not that I can see. We should head back to the Stargate." He replies as he stands up to watch the area.  
  
Other SG teams are heading toward the Stargate as well. As Teal'c and the medical officer carry Colonel O'Neil, I contact Daniel.  
  
"Daniel, what's your position?" I ask on my radio.  
  
"I'm heading towards the Stargate." He voice was heavy with emotion. "Dr. Frasier has been hit."  
  
I stop walking. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know. The medical team is brining here back to the gate. I'll meet you there."  
  
I start walking again and quickly catch up to Teal'c and O'Neil. Teal'c looks at me. He has a look of sympathy on his face, but I look away, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
We make it to the Stargate in a matter of minutes. Daniel is already there. I quickly spot a woman on a stretcher, beside him. I walk over to him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"They don't know if she'll make it." He responds.  
  
I feel the tears burning in my eyes as I watch them wheel here through the Stargate. Daniel looks over at Teal'c at notices O'Neil on the stretcher.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as new fear rose in his voice.  
  
I realize I didn't tell him about O'Neil. We both walk back to him. One of the medical personnel is looking at him.  
  
"Let's get him through the Stargate." She says to the other medical officer who was carrying O'Neil.  
  
"I'll take it from here." She says to Teal'c. Teal'c reluctantly allows here to bring him into the Stargate.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" I ask before they go through the gate.  
  
The doctor looks back at me. "We'll do what we can."  
  
I did not like the sound of that. I feel a tear fall down my cheek. I could no longer keep my emotions back. As another tear falls down my muddy face, I walk toward the Stargate. Teal'c and Daniel follow behind me.  
  
As I get through, I see medical teams wheeling Colonel O'Neil towards the medical room. Tears are still falling down my face as I begin to walk down the halls.  
  
Suddenly the reporter meets me in the hall.  
  
"I heard someone got shot. Can you elaborate on that?"  
  
I want to punch him in the face. First Colonel O'Neil was shot, then Dr. Frasier. Two of my best friends were in critical care. Dr. Frasier was the best doctor anyone could have. She was funny and great person to be around. I had been spending a lot of time with her lately. Since she had adopted Cassie as her daughter, we would spend evenings at the mall or Saturday afternoons at the park. It would be just the three of us.  
  
Then there was Colonel O'Neil. He is more than just a teammate; he is my leader and best friend. Countless times he has saved my life. He always seems to be there for me when I need him. When I need some encouragement or comfort, he is there. He is a great leader of the SG1 team. I cannot imagine going on a critical mission without his guidance.  
  
More tears fall down my face as I realize that if he dies, every time I step into the Stargate I will think of him. Every mission I do or complete, I will think of him.  
  
I keep walking down the hall. I yell at the reporter to get out of my face. I walk into another room followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c. I imagine for a moment how they must be feeling. Daniel saw Dr. Fraiser get shot. He must be feeling awful right now. He is probably wondering if there was some way he could have prevented it. Teal'c probably feels the same. He is very loyal to O'Neil and probably regrets not being able to save his life.  
  
I suddenly realize that though I am grieving, I must be strong for my comrades. I look at Daniel.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Daniel." I tell him.  
  
Daniel nods. "I know, but I just wish there was something I could have done."  
  
I nod understandingly. "Go try and get some rest."  
  
Then I look at Teal'c. No emotion is on his face. He bows his head to me in respect and sympathy.  
  
I try to think of something to say to him, but he speaks before I can.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil is strong, Major Carter. Do not give up hope."  
  
I force myself to smile at him. "Thank you."  
  
He bows again and leaves the room.  
  
I stand there alone for a time. I want to go to the medical room, but I know I will not find out anything. I must be patient and wait. I decide the best way to make the time go by faster is to busy myself with work.  
  
General Hammond entered the room some time later.  
  
"How are you holding up?" He asked me, concern present in his voice.  
  
"I'm doing alright." I say, trying to hold on to hope that both of my friends will survive.  
  
He nods and turns to leave.  
  
"Sir, how are you holding up?" I ask concerned for his feelings as well.  
  
He looks back at me and sighs. "As General I am suppose to think of all of officers the same. I'm aren't suppose to have favoritism over one, but often you find yourself more drawn to one."  
  
I nod and with that he left the room.  
  
Time passed slowly for me. I wait impatiently for any news on my friends. Sometime later, I see Daniel coming down the hall.  
  
"General Hammond wants us in the conference room." Daniel reports to me.  
  
I nod and follow him. When I arrive, Teal'c and General Hammond are already there. I take my seat and look up at the General. His face is void of emotion.  
  
He looks at each of us individually. "Daniel, Teal'c, Major Carter. I wanted you three to be the first to know."  
  
I bite my lip hard and hold my breath, hoping for the best.  
  
The General sighs. "Dr Fraiser did..." He chokes on the words. "She didn't make it." He finally says.  
  
I gasp and my hands fly to my face. I hear Daniel slam his fist on the table. A long time of silence follows. Finally General Hammond rose.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil is still in critical care, but it shouldn't be much longer before we know the full report on him." With that, he left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Two hours later  
  
I knock softly on the door. When I hear 'come in' I open it and walk inside. I look on the bed and see Colonel O'Neil sitting on the bed. A smile forms on my lips.  
  
"It's good to see you, Colonel."  
  
He stands up and looks at me. "Thank you, Carter."  
  
As I look at him, I think about how close I came to loosing him. I think about how I felt when I saw him get shot. How I wanted to tell him how much I cared for him. I look him in the eyes and as tears form in my eyes, I try to say what's on my heart.  
  
"When I saw you on the ground..." I pause. He's smiling at me. I want to say what's on my heart, but I can't bring myself to do so. "I'm glad you're okay, sir." I say.  
  
He reaches his arms out to me. "Come here."  
  
I gratefully embrace him. As his tight arms wrap around me, I know he understands. He understands because he feels the same way. We can leave at that. I smile against him, grateful that he is alive. 


End file.
